Tsubasa
by aoiyuki-bluesnow
Summary: Dunia ini bukan hanya dihuni manusia, mungkin benar. Karena nyatanya aku disebut hunter. Walau begitu, aku menginginkannya, sayap kebebasan. Merasa seperti orang lainnya. [CHAPTER 3]
1. PROLOG

KUROKO NO BASKET © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI

TSUBASA © AOIYUKI

GENRE : FRIENDSHIP, DRAMA, ROMANCE, FANTASI

RATE : T

PAIRING : -

WARNING : FULL OF OOC, OCs, AU, GENDERBEND, A COMMON THEME, MISSMACH GENRE, CONFUSING, FLAT, AND BORING STORY

IF YOU THINK THAT'S NOT DISTURB YOU PLEASE READ MY FIC

WELL, HAPPY READING ALL

.

.

.

PROLOG

Tahukah kau bahwa di dunia ini bukan hanya dihuni oleh manusia. Lebih tepatnya bukan hanya dihuni oleh satu macam manusia. Secara garis besar manusia dibagi menjadi manusia biasa dan manusia dengan kelebihan. Manusia dengan kelebihan itu sendiri terdiri dari Dark Creature (yang diburu) dan Hunter (yang memburu). Manusia meyakini Dark Creature sebagai ancaman yang harus dimusnahkan, mengaitkan arti nama mereka (makhluk kegelapan) dengan hal-hal negative. Karena itulah manusia sering kali bergantung pada Hunter yang diyakini sebagai penyelamat umat manusia dari para DC (Dark Creature). Padahal sama seperti manusia biasa, para DC dan H (Hunter) tidak semuanya jahat maupun tidak semuanya baik. Tetapi didalam golongan-golongan manusia itu terdapat pengecualian, yaitu Traitor (penghianat). Para Traitor mendapatkan kelebihan dengan bantuan dari DC, karena itulah Traitor disebut juga sebagai Partner. Seperti namanya, tugas Partner adalah mendampingi serta membantu (atau kadang melayani) DC yang memberi mereka kelebihan itu. Sering kali kelebihan yang diberikan DC terlalu hebat sehingga Partner harus mendampingi (mengabdi) pada DC secara turun temurun.

Aku, secara pribadi tak pernah menentang atau merutuki system atau apapun yang disebut Partner ini. Hanya saja, masalah Partner ini membawa masalah tersendiri dalam hidupku. Masalah yang cukup serius sebenarnya.

Drrrrt. Drrrrrt. Drrrrrrt.

Satu mail masuk dengan nama Akashi tertera di handphoneku, menandakan apapun isi mail ini harus segera dibaca dan dilaksanakan.

**From : Akashi Seijuro**

**Subject :**

**Rapat darurat. Segera datang ke pertemuan malam seperti biasa. ****Tidak menerima keterlambatan sedetikpun.**

Benar-benar mail dari Akashi-kun. Dan waktunya. Yup, kurang dari 10 menit lagi. Kebiasaan sekali. Baiklah, dengan begini aku harus segera menyusup keluar dari asrama wanita tanpa ketahuan. Bukan berarti aku pernah ketahuan, justru sebaliknya, sampai detik ini tidak ada yang menyadari kepergianku pada tengah malam dari asrama sekalipun. Bisa runyam jadinya sebenarnya bila ada yang memergokiku pergi dari arama. Tapi tak apalah, dengan kelebihan yang kudapat dari klan Akashi sudah sewajarnya tak ada yang menyadari kepergianku kan.

Aku sudah berdiri diambang jendela. Sejenak kutarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya melalui mulut. Huff. Oke. Kupejamkan mataku sejenak, memfokuskan pikiranku pada semua energi astral yang ada di sekitarku. Sejenak gelombang energi berbentuk angin berkumpul di hadapanku membuat helaian biru muda terbang tak tentu arah. Hah, pasti akan berantakan. Semoga Akashi-kun tak memperhatikannya.

Setelah kurasa energi yang terkumpul cukup kulangkahkan kakiku kedepan. Lebih tepatnya, aku sedikit meloncat dengan bertumpu pada kaki kanan. Sensasi tenggelam dalam air, atau secara harfiah dalam angin, segera menyambutku. Semakin lama, semakin dalam dan besar tekanannya. Kalau mau dijelaskan secara sederhana, ini seperti melakukan terjun bebas tanpa pengaman, tapi kau tahu pasti kau akan aman.

Hup.

Kaki kananku menyentuh tanah perlahan, sepersekian detik kemudian disusul oleh kaki kiri. Seketika angin itu menghilang. Setelah mendarat dengan selamat dari lantai 4—tempat di mana kamarku berada, aku bergegas pergi ke kapel lama sekolah. Tempat itu sedikit tersembunyi di taman belakang sekolah yang lebih menyerupai hutan kecil.

Derit pintu sama sekali tak terdengar saat kudorong dua pintu besar berukiran rumit di depan. Ruangan bagian dalam terlihat temaram dengan penerangan seadanya dari lilin dan cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela-jendela tinggi dari kaca. Ruangan dalam sudah tak terlihat seperti ruangan kapel lagi. Ini lebih menyerupai markas atau ruang rekreasi untuk anak-anak yang bosan.

Pada satu sisi terdapat sofa panjang dan TV beserta Nitendo Wii yang sekarang dalam keadaan mati. Di sisi lainnya terdapat meja makan beserta kursi dan kulkas besar plus lemari peyimpanan yang kutahu terisi penuh dengan snack. Di tengah ruangan terdapat meja biliard lengkap dengan bola, pemukul dan papan skor. Di salah satu sudut ruangan terdapat meja kecil yang diselubungi kain merah dan di atasnya terdapat bola kristal sungguhan. Bukan kaca, tapi kristal. Di dekat bola itu terdapat tumpukan kartu tarot (kartu teratasnya adalah the dead) dan lup. Di bagian dindingnya ada poster seorang bertudung dengan tulisan OHA ASA di bagian bawahnya. Di sudut itu pula terdapat tumpukan buku mulai dari buku telepon, buku masak, buku nama-nama yang baik untuk anak perempuan, buku membuat kerajinan tangan yang mudah dan praktis, sampai buku perawatan kuku jari. Pajangan yang ada di sudut itu juga tak terhitung banyaknya, mulai dari boneka kodok hijau yang mengeluarkan aura negativ, boneka teddy bear yang imut, pensil mekanik hello kity, sampai patung tanuki besar yang cukup mengerikan. Lupakan sudut itu dan berbagai barang tak terdeskripsikan lainnya yang ada di sana. Di sudut ruangan yang lainnya terdapat meja kerja lengkap dengan kursi putar yang terlihat empuk sekali, di atas meja itu terdapat papan shogi dan juga papan permainan lainnya seperti ottelo, igo, halma, dan juga monopoli. Di bagian belakangnya terdapat lemari berisi buku dengan judul-judul dalam berbagai bahasa.

Dan ruangan ini tidak kosong.

Bahkan semua penghuninya sedang berada di dalamnya.

Cowok hitam yang sedang tidur di sofa adalah Aomine Daiki. Keturunan satu-satunya dari klan utama werewolf, yang terkenal akan kecepatan dan kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Di sampingnya adalah Momoi Satsuki, Partner Aomine-kun.

Di meja makan ada Murasakibara Atsusi bersama gunungan snak berbagai rasa dan fariasi. Murasakibara-kun adalah keturunan utama dari klan giant (raksasa), yang memiliki kelebihan dalam kekuatan, kekai, dan besar tubuh. Orang yang sedang menasehati Murasakibara-kun adalah Himuro Tatsuna, Partnernya.

Meja billiard yang ada di tengah ruangan sudah dikuasai oleh Kise Ryota. Anak laki-laki satu-satunya dari klan rubah. Kemampuan meniru dari klan ini tak diragukan lagi, hanya saja kebanyakan dari klan rubah adalah perempuan, sehingga terpilihnya Kise-kun sebagai penerus menuai banyak konflik. Dan satu-satunya orang yang berani memukul bahkan menendang Kise-kun adalah Partnernya, Kasamatsu Yuuki.

Di sudut gelap ruangan terdapat dekorasi-dekorasi aneh milik Midorima Shintaro. Penerus klan penyihir ini suka sekali mengoleksi lucky item dari Oha Asa idolanya. Sepertinya Midorima-kun lebih tertarik untuk meramal dibandingkan menyihir. Memang sih ketepatan ramalannya mencapai 99%, tapi tetap saja yang 1% lagi sangat menghawatirkan karena akan bertolak belakang dengan ramalannya. Saat ini Midorima-kun sedang 'bermain' kejar-kejaran dengan Takao Kazunari. Partnernya ini memang kelewat jail.

Terakhir tapi bukan yang akhir, Akashi Seijuro, cowok yang sedang bermain shogi seorang diri di sudut lain ruangan. Keturunan satu-satunya dari klan utama vampir, sekaligus pemimpin dari kami semua. Dengan kemampuan membaca pikiran, sudah seharusnya dia yang menjadi pemimpin. Dan akulah Partner dari Akashi-kun.

Kami semua. Atau lebih tepatnya kelima DC yang merupakan partner kami semua ini, disebut kiseki no sedai. Keajaiban yang ada hanya setiap raatusan bahkan ribuan milenium tahun lamanya. Dan takdirku, Kuroko Tetsuya terjebak diantara mereka. Benar-benar terjebak.

Prolog End

* * *

Note: Hai, Aoi di sini. Hm, cuma pengin post cerita yang muncul waktu stuck bikin fic yang satu. Pengin nyoba genre yang beda juga. Oh ya, ini bukan sho-ai. Pasangan diusahakan straight. Untuk istilah-istilahnya, ngarang sendiri karena memang nggak ngeh sama istilah fantasi sendiri hehe. kalau ada yang tertarik tunggu chap 1 minggu depan ya. Itu kalau ada yang baca juga sih, hehe. Ya, jadi begitulah. Hari ini memang rencana publish yang banyak. masih ada 1 cerita yang rencananya multi chap juga. jadi jangan bosen ya. Happy Reading.


	2. Chapter 1 new roomate

KUROKO NO BASKET © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI

TSUBASA © AOIYUKI

GENRE : FRIENDSHIP, DRAMA, ROMANCE, FANTASI

RATE : T

PAIRING : -

WARNING : FULL OF OOC, OCs, AU, GENDERBEND, A COMMON THEME, MISSMACH GENRE, CONFUSING, FLAT, AND BORING STORY

WELL, HAPPY READING ALL

.

.

.

Tsubasa

Chapter 1 : new roommate

.

.

"Jadi Akashi-kun, apa tujuan rapat darurat kali ini", pemuda dengan rambut biru secerah langit musim panas bertanya dengan wajah datar. Tak peduli lawan bicaranya adalah salah satu makhluk yang paling ditakuti di ruangan itu, wajahnya tetap tak menunjukan satupun emosi.

"Sepertinya aku harus memperingatkanmu sekali lagi Tetsuya, jangan menyela selagi aku bicara. Untuk kali ini kau kumaafkan, tapi tak ada lain kali.", pemuda beriris mata merah dan emas itu menatap tajam iris biru muda dari pemuda lainnya. Tatapan tajam itu dibalas dengan tatapan datar dari pemuda biru muda tadi.

Orang-orang di sekitar mereka sudah panik.

Kise sudah komat-kamit tidak jelas, kata-kata yang tertangkap telinga hanyalah Kurokocchi, Kurokocchi, Kurokocchi. Hal itu membuat kesabaran Kasamatsu hilang dan terjadilah penganiayaan dengan korban berinisial K.R. dan pelakunya K.Y., metode yang dipakai adalah tendangan bertubi-tubi pada punggung dan pinggang cowok berambut kuning malang itu. Penyiksaan berakhir ketika korban sudah tak sadarkan diri, meski begitu nama Kurokocchi tetap terucap dari bibir Kise Ryota.

Di tempat lain Aomine sudah duduk gelisah sejak tadi. Matanya memandang tak tentu arah, keringat dingin keluar dari sekujur badannya. Dengan ketegangan yang ada di ruangan itu menambah gerakan gelisah Aomine. Setelah akhirnya tidak kuat menahan ketegangan yang ada, dia kabur keluar kapel. Menuju toilet terdekat dan tak kembali untuk beberapa saat.

Di sudut ruangan yang penuh dengan barang aneh, Midorima sedang mengetuk-ngetukan jari-jari tangan kanannya satu persatu. Ekspresi di wajahnya tak dapat digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Seolah masalah berat terjadi dalam hidupnya. Sesekali matanya melirik ke kiri, tempat di mana Takao sedang memanicure tangan kiri Midorima. "Kalau ada satu yang patah maka itu salahmu dan aku tak akan memaafkannya.", dan "Pelan-pelan", adalah kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Midorima sejak tadi, matanya tak lepas dari kikir dan wajah tersenyum Takao. Midorima tak bisa mempercayai Takao sepenuhnya untuk masalah tangan kirinya.

Di tempat lain Murasakibara terlihat panik. Benar, dia panik. Sulit dipercaya, tapi percayalah. Matanya sudah melirik-lirik pada Himuro, dan bibirnya sudah digigiti sendiri sejak tadi. Air mata terlihat mengintip dari kedua matanya. Seperti dapat membaca apa yang ada dipikiran Murasakibara, Himuro berkata, "Dame, Atsusi. Kalau kau makan lebih banyak lagi maka badanmu akan gemuk, dan itu bukan karena kau Giant ya. Semua snackmu aku sita". Mendengar penjelasan Himuro, air mata itu tak dapat dibendung lagi. Malam ini Murasakibara Atsusi menangis dalam diam.

Kembali pada dua pemuda dengan model rambut sama, hanya berbeda warna tadi. Keduanya masih saling tatap dengan pandangan khasnya masing-masing. Akashi dengan tatapan tajamnya dan Kuroko dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresinya. Tampak tak ada yang mau mengalah. Meski sebenarnya mereka tak mau mengalah untuk apa itu juga membingungkan.

Setelah kebisuan yang lama terjadi, akhirnya Kuroko membuka mulutnya terlebih dahulu. "Maaf Akashi-kun, aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Jadi, masalahnya apa Akashi-kun?"

Akashi dapat membaca keengganan dalam kalimat permintaan maaf tadi. Meski begitu senyum, atau lebih pantas disebut seringai, muncul di wajahnya. Sepertinya Akashi berhasil membaca kecemasan yang bercampur dengan keingin tahuan yang kuat dalam pikiran Kuroko.

"Baiklah akan kukatakan. Semuanya."

Mendengar kata 'semuanya', seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai beserta Partnernya berkumpul di hadapan Akashi. Bahkan Aomine yang ada di luar kapel sebelumnya segera kembali masuk.

"Minna, untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah SMA Teiko seorang H akan datang"

Tanpa dikomando semua orang ribut. Catat. SEMUA.

"AIDS? Kenapa itu jadi masalah", tentu saja komentar bodoh ini berasal dari Aomine Daiki.

"Dai-chan baka. Bukan AIDS tapi H. Hunter", koreksi Momoi jengkel. Partner sekaligus teman sejak kecil merangkap kekasihnya ini budeg kali yah? Bagaimana H (baca menggunakan bahasa inggris) bisa berubah jadi AIDS? Sabarlah Momoi.

"Eh, Hunter. Huwa, bagaimana ini Kurokocchi?!", makhluk kuning satu ini tentu saja tak mau kalah. Tak mau kalah berisik.

"Berisik Kise!", tanpa ampun tendangan maut Kasamatsu bersarang di kepala Kise. Anak itu pingsan seketika.

"Ne~ ne~, Muro-chin berikan snacknya sekarang~", Murasakibara sedang mempraktekan metode baru yang terlintas dipikirkannya untuk mendapatkan snack malamnya kembali. Pupy eyes ditambah posisi berjongkok di hadapan Himuro serta tangan yang mengepal ke depan. Persis guguk besar.

"Tidak. Berdietlah malam ini Atsusi.", seperti yang diharapkan dari Himuro. Murasakibara bersabarlah.

"Takao apa yang kau lakukan pada bola kristalku nodayo?", disisi lain, sepertinya pasangan Midorima—Takao ini tak tertarik dengan informasi dari Akashi. Mereka bagai berada dalam dunia sendiri. Bukan, bukan. Bukan dunia penuh bunga, tapi dunia penuh kehancuran, anggap saja neraka.

"Gomen, gomen, tanganku tergelincir. Eh, Shin-chan? Kau mau apa? Huwa, maafkan aku...", terlambat. Cahaya putih keluar dari telapak tangan kiri Midorima, menuju Takao. Seketika Takao tumbang.

"Jadi hanya itu Akashi-kun?", tanya Kuroko datar. Sebagai satu-satunya penyimak perkataan Akashi, Kuroko merasa kecewa. Dan merasa sia-sia menyelinap keluar asrama.

"Tentu saja tidak.", melihat Partnernya memasang wajah datar dengan berbagai umpatan berkecamuk di pikirannya Akashi segera menambahkan, "H ini akan tinggal di kamar yang sama dengan Tetsuya."

Kembali keadaan menjadi ricuh.

"Eh?! Aku tak terima Kurokocchi akan tidur di kamar yang sama dengan om-om Hunter yang mesum ssu.", sebagai pengidap Kuroko complex akut nomor satu, Kise bangun dari pingsannya. Hanya untuk protes.

"Baka. Darimana kau tahu Hunternya itu om-om?", lagi-lagi, Kasamatsu menjitak kepala bersurai pirang di pangkuannya itu.

"Beneran tuh. Wah, beruntung sekali H itu. Apa aku bisa tukar kamar dengannya ya?", pikiran mesum Aomine sudah bergerilya hingga ranah piiiiiiiiiiiiiip.

"Huwa, tidak boleh. Aominecchi hanya akan memperburuk pilihan. Lebih baik aku saja yang sekamar dengan Kurokocchi ssu.", tangan Kise kalang kabut mengibas-ngibas imajinasi nista seorang Aomine.

"Mou, kalian berdua bodoh. Kalaupun ada yang bisa sekamar dengan Tetsu-kun sudah pasti itu aku.", gadis bersurai pink ikut masuk dalam konfrontasi perebutan-teman-sekamar-Kuroko-Tetsuya dengan semangat.

"Momoi-san benar. Kalian semua tidak mungkin bisa sekamar dengan Kuroko-kun. Kalaupun ada yang bisa itu pasti salah satu dari kami.", Himoro yang sejak tadi sibuk mengamankan snack yang entah bagaimana berhasil dicuri Murasakibara, ikut angkat bicara.

"Muro-chin kau memang pintar.", puji Murasakibara.

"Atsusi, tetap tak ada snack untukmu.", jawab Himuro kalem.

Murasakibara terdiam mendengar pernyataan Muro-chinnya. Air mata kembali mengintip di ujung matanya, namun kali ini dia berhasil menahannya.

"Ma, ma, lebih baik kalian semua tenang dulu. Akashi pasti punya alasan kenapa Hunter itu akan sekamar dengan Kuroko kan?", tanya Takao dalam posisi berbaring. Ucapkan TERIMA KASIH pada Midorima. Mantra pengunci membuat badan gadis satu ini tak dapat digerakan seinchi pun.

"O-oi, Takao, posemu itu sexy juga.", serigala yang satu ini ternyata sudah terseduktif oleh pose menggoda Takao.

Yeah, seperti kubilang tadi, ucapkan terima kasih pada Midorima Shintaro. Bisa-bisanya dia menggunakan mantra pengunci tepat saat kaki kanan Takao sedikit menekuk ke atas menyebabkan roknya sedikit tersingkap. Jangan lupa kedua tangan yang terjulur ke atas. Sungguh wow. Bisakah kalian bayangkan itu? Tidak? Uh, pokoknya bayangkan Takao sedang berbaring dengan pose menggoda.

"Dai-chan apa yang kau lihat."

Momoi yang sedang dalam pelukan Aomine menendang ke belakang, tepat mengenai sasaran. Ditambah serangan dari jari telunjuk serta jari tengah tangan kanannya berhasil menusuk kedua mata Aomine.

"Ittai! Satsuki!", serta merta pelukannya pada Momoi terlepas. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengelus mata dan daerah pentingnya. Dia sudah tak kuat berdiri dan merosot hingga akhirnya berlutut.

"Rasakan itu.", Momoi merengut, berpindah ke samping Kuroko dan memeluk tangan kanannya manja. "Tetsu-kun, Dai-chan jahat."

"Tenanglah Momoi-san, mungkin Aomine-kun sedang khilaf.", jawab Kuroko tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Akashi.

Akashi menyeringai melihat tatapan Kuroko. Memanfaatkan kekuatan Akahi untuk berkomunikasi melalui pikirannya sungguh Kuroko sekali. Alih-alih kalimat untuk menenangkan Momoi yang didengar, ini lebih seperti Kuroko mengatakan pada Akashi apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Tidak Tetsuya.", jawab Akashi masih setia dengan seringai miliknya.

"Aku pegang ucapanmu Akashi-kun.", balas Kuroko masih dengan wajah datar namun penuh keseriusan.

"Kau selalu bisa melakukannya.", kali ini senyum tulus yang terukir di wajah Akashi.

Keduanya saling bertatapan dalam diam. Tatapan menyelidik dari Kuroko dan tatapan teduh dari Akashi. Masing-masing mencoba mendapatkan apa yang menjadi tujuan, menemukan kebenaran dan tertanamnya kepercayaan.

"Ehem, maaf mengganggu kebersamaan kalian tapi apa rapat darurat sudah selesai? Karena aku harus mengurus serigala mesum ini nanodayo.", Midorima tak terlihat merasa bersalah saat mengatakan maaf. Justru dia terlihat sok sekali dengan tangan kiri menaikan kacamata dan tangan kanan mencengkram kerah baju Aomine.

"Ya, kalian bisa pergi sekarang.", Akashi dapat membaca arti tersirat dari perkataan Midorima. Hei, dia kan bisa membaca pikiran.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.", kata Midorima masih dengan sikap dingin yang digunakannya sejak tadi.

"Are, Mido-chin mau membawa Mine-chin ke mana?", Murasakibara tanpa snack akan berubah menjadi makhluk penuh rasa ingin tahu. Singkatnya dia kepo.

"Aku akan membawanya ke ruang isolasi nanodayo. Aku ingin mencukur habis bulu serigala dekil ini.", ucap Midorima acuh sambil menyeret Aomine yang masih pingsan akibat mantranya.

"Ah, pasti Midorimacchi mau membalaskan dendam Takaocchi karena sudah dilecehkan. Iya kan ssu?", Kise mulai sok tahu dengan berpose ala detektif. Telunjuknya mengarah pada Midorima dan sebelah matanya mengedip jail.

"Itu tak mungkin nanodayo.", balas Midorima dengan tatapan membunuh. Untung kedua tangannya penuh—yang kanan menarik Aomine yang kiri menaikan kacamata—kalau tidak, pasti Kise sudah bernasib sama dengan Aomine.

"E~h, jadi Shin-chan mau melakukan itu demi aku. Waaaai, arigatou Shin-chan!", kata Takao dengan penuh keceriaan. Tak lupa senyum lebar khasnya.

"Baka, siapa yang melakukan ini untukmu.", suaranya terdengar kasar dan datar tetapi kenyataannya Midorima samar-samar memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Hal itu tak lepas hari penglihatan Takao. Apalagi dengan hawk eyesnya, Takao tahu semua.

"Are, Shin-chan malu-malu nih. Kawaii tsundere.", goda Takao sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi kiri Midorima.

"Tsundere ja nai nodayo. Dan berhenti menusuk-nusuk pipiku Takao."

Tangan Takao yang menusuk-nusuk pipi Midorima ditangkapnya. Membuat yang ditangkap tersenyum manis ke arah Midorima. Detik berikutnya senyum itu berubah menjadi cengiran jail. Tak berapa lama kemudian sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi kiri Midorima, sontak wajah pria tsundere itu memerah sempurna. Bila bisa, asap sudah mengepul saking panasnya.

.

.

.

**[SMA Seirin, asrama wanita kamar 407]**

Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi maka semua berakhir. Suara tangis ini. Aku tak akan mendengarnya lagi.

"_Kejamnya. Hiks. Hiks. Orang itu kejam sekali. Hiks. Hiks._"

Seorang siswi dengan rambut terikat asal dan kacamata abu-abu terpasang di wajahnya duduk melamun. Atau itu yang terlihat. Nyatanya, siswi itu sedang memfokuskan pikirannya pada hal lain selain suara tangis yang terus didengarnya selama ini.

"_Dia tidak menyadari aku ada di sisinya. Hiks. Hiks._"

Ya, siswi itu adalah aku. Sebagai Hunter kami memiliki kelebihan dalam bentuk pengendalian elemen yang berguna untuk menumpas ayakashi dan yokai atau terkadang DC. Tapi pada dasarnya Hunter tak bisa mengetahui keberadaan _mereka_ bila _mereka_ tak mengacau. Tapi aku berbeda. _Mereka_ ada di mana-mana, _mereka_ berteriak—atau setidaknya menangis setiap saat. Dan aku bisa melihat dan mendengar itu semua. Melelahkan, apalagi tempat di mana Hunter berkumpul merupakan tempat _mereka_ berkumpul juga. Tak ada yang menyadarinya. Aku sudah lelah.

"_Dan cewek itu. Hiks. Hiks. Penghianat sepertinya tak pantas hidup. Hiks. Hiks. Kejamnya._"

Karena itulah aku akan pindah besok. Kudengar 5 DC dengan kekuatan yang cukup besar ada di SMA Teiko. Berkebalikan dengan Hunter, _mereka_ menjauhi DC. Karena DC bisa melihat dan tak segan-segan memusnahkan _mereka_ meski tak melakukan kesalahan. Biasanya Hunter membenci DC, tapi aku iri pada mereka. Mereka bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa diganggu. Sedangkan aku? Ini sudah pukul 03:00 dan belum sekalipun kupejamkan mataku. Aku ingin hari esok segera tiba. Aku ingin segera lepas dari _mereka_. Juga dia.

"_Ternyata benar. Hiks. Hiks. Kau tak bisa mempercayai siapapun. Hiks. Hiks. Di dunia ini kau hidup seorang diri kan? Khukhukhu. Dan akan selalu seorang diri. Se-la-ma-nya. Khukhukhu. Hahahahahahaha._"

-End of Chapter One-

* * *

Note: Sesuai janji, ini chapter satunya. Jadi bagaimana? Bagimana? Membosankankah? Kurang bagus kah? Boleh minta pendapat, saran, atau kritik ya reader? Kalau memang jelek, bilang aja jelek, mbosenin juga bilang aja. Tapi tolong dijelaskan bagian mana-mananya ya, biar bisa memperbaiki diri. Jadi lebih enak dibacanya. Ya itu kalau ada yang baca juga sih. Tapi ini juga tidak memaksa kok. It's yours free will. Oke untuk yang sudah review, terima kasih banyak... nggak nyangka ada yang review juga

Ghost186: Beneran keren? Hehehe makasih ya, padahal ngerasa nggak PeDe ngeposh, awalnya cuma coba-coba bikin yang genre fantasy, buat reviewnya juga makasih ya. Ini lanjutannya. Silakan dibaca.

Silvia-Ki chan: Maaf buat saat ini tidak ada lowongan OC. Soalnya OCnya ya reader itu hehehe. Makasih sudah review ya.

Terakhir... Minna, Happy Reading ya


	3. Chapter 2 firsth meeting

KUROKO NO BASKET © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI

TSUBASA © AOIYUKI

GENRE : FRIENDSHIP, DRAMA, ROMANCE, FANTASI

RATE : T

PAIRING : -

WARNING : FULL OF OOC, OCs, AU, GENDERBEND, A COMMON THEME, MISSMACH GENRE, CONFUSING, FLAT, AND BORING STORY

WELL, HAPPY READING ALL

.

.

.

Tsubasa

Chapter 2 : first meeting

.

"Ha-i ko-re. Kunci kamar 411. Selamat datang di asrama Lunar, tempat berkumpulnya dewi penentu nasib umat manusia.", gadis dengan surai hitam panjang yang bergerak mengikuti gerakan kepalanya yang ekspresif menyodorkan segembok kunci. Setidaknya ada 4 kunci pada satu gantungan kunci yang diberikan. Dua diantaranya sama persis, mungkin kunci cadangan.

"Hm… kau tak tertawa. Apa leluconku begitu garing?", tanya gadis itu lagi. Kali ini dia memasang pose berpikir. Kepalanya ditelengkan ke kiri dan kanan bergantian. Tangan kanannya setia bertengger di dagunya, sedang tangan kirinya bersedekap menopang siku tangan lainnya. "Atau kau itu tipe serius?"

Aku tak punya niat untuk menanggapi orang semacam ini.

"Sepertinya opsi kedua lebih masuk akal. Yah, yang mau kukatakan sebenarnya itu system asrama di sini memisahkan laki-laki dan perempuan sehingga perlu diperhatikan.", gadis itu memberi jeda cukup panjang lalu berkata lagi, "Jangan sampai melanggar peraturan. Hukumannya berat loh. Aku jamin kau tak ingin mengetahui apa itu."

Ini mungkin hanya imajinasiku belaka, tetapi aku berani sumpah sejenak tadi gadis itu menyeringai seram. Tapi tak apalah, tak ada hubungannya denganku juga. Aku hanya ingin kehidupan sekolah tenang. Hidup yang tenang. Jadi tak ada perubahan berarti dari pandanganku. Tetap datar, dan tak fokus. Sejujurnya memfokuskan pandangan pada gadis di depanku ini sedikit banyak membuatku merinding. Seakan ada rahasia besar yang akan terkuak kalau kupandangi dia terus.

"Selain serius, sepertinya kau juga tipe yang kurang ekspresif ya? Ma ika, atashi wa Ryouse Taki. Ketua asrama Lunar. Yoroshiku."

"Ryugamine [name]. Yoroshiku."

Kesan pertamaku pada Ryouse Taki adalah berisik.

**[Asrama Lunar Kamar 411]**

"Jan-jan, kamar milikmu seorang. Ah, salah. Kamar milik kalian berdua seorang.", kedua tangan gadis bersurai kelam itu sudah bergerak ekspresif, mempromosikan kamar yang notabene memang kamar milikku sekarang.

"Arigatou.", kataku datar.

"Mou, kau itu memang. Nggak boleh begitu terus loh, cobalah tersenyum nanti pasti dapat banyak teman.", Ryou-san berkacak pinggang dan menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya. Bergaya-gaya guru yang menasehati muridnya untuk tidak berbuat nakal.

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula aku tak punya rencana untuk membuat teman di sekolah ini."

Mendengarnya Ryou-san hanya bisa sweatdrop. Yah, bagi orang dari dunia sepertinya mana mungkin mengerti. Berbagai bisikan dan rumor selalu menghantuiku. Para yurai itu tak pernah bisa diam, membuatku meragukan orang yang kuanggap temanku sendiri. Membuatku...

Ctak. Ctak. Suara jentikan jari membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Yosh, sampai kapan kau mau melamun heh? Jangan berpikiran negatif sepeti itu. Apalagi teman sekamarmu itu gadis yang sangat teramat super duper imut loh.", mata Ryou-san sudah bertabur bintang. Melihatnya serasa pergi berlabuh di lautan kayalan tentang gadis yang katanya teramat super duper manis itu. Daijobu ka?

"Ah, pokoknya jangan buat masalah dengannya ya? Gadis itu seharusnya saling menyemangati, menopang, menghargai, menyayangi satu sama lain. Oke?", kedipan jail dilancarkan di akhir kalimat. Anak ini benar nggak apa-apa kan?

"Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasnya.", kataku sambil membungkuk. Berharap dengan berkata seperti itu maka gadis di hadapanku ini akan berhenti berbicara dan segera pergi meninggalkanku dan kamar baruku.

Untunglah gadis itu melakukan reaksi yang sama dengan reaksi yang akan dilakukan oleh gadis lainnya. Dia tersenyum lebar, mengangguk dan melambai pergi. Akhirnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, kumasuki kamar yang akan menjadi rumah baru bagiku. Kuharap tempat ini adalah tempat yang tepat.

Namun kenyataan memang tidak selamanya menjawab impian kita. Derit pintu seperti dalam film horor menyambut kedatanganku. Bukan hanya itu, bahkan kegelapan tanpa ujung memenuhi segala penjuru kamar ini. Dan ada apa dengan udara kelewat dingin yang kurasakan begitu memasuki kamar baruku—rumah baruku? Kalau sampai ada sesuatu yang muncul dari kegelapan, beneran deh, nggak lucu banget.

Sayang, kenyataan sepertinya sangat suka untuk menentang harapanku.

Dari balik bayang-bayang—aku tak tahu ini termasuk untung atau sial, faktanya mataku sudah terbiasa dengan kegelapan kamar—sesosok bayangan bergerak mendekat. Seketika itu juga refleks badanku mundur menjauh. Namun malang tak dapat ditolak. Akibat rasa terkejut yang terlalu besar, membuat sentakan tubuhku ke arah belakang pun terlalu besar. Hasilnya, benturan tak terhindarkan antara pintu mahoni dan bagian belakang kepalaku. Perlu kutambahkan. Dengan sangat keras.

Itte. Sial. Sial sekali. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini kah?

Naif. Pikiranku naif sekali.

Sementara aku meringkuk mengusap belakang kepalaku dalam posisi duduk bersandar pada pintu, sosok tadi sudah berhasil mencapai tempatku berada. A-i-u-e-eh?!

Aku terjebak. Terjepit diantara pintu dan jarak yang makin menghilang dengan sosok tadi. Aku tak pernah meminta sebelumnya jadi, Kami-sama tasukete! Di saat seperti ini otak manusia memang kadang tak dapat bekerja secara normal. Aku bahkan melupakan statusku sebagai hunter yang mengemban tugas untuk menumpas yurai—hantu. Yang kulakukan hanya menutup rapat kedua mataku dan memanjatkan doa-doa meminta pertolongan. Sayang, sosok itu tetap mendekat. No more please.

Aku sudah menahan nafasku saat kurasakan sebuah tangan terjulur ke depan. Apa dia akan mencekikku? Apa aku akan mati? Apa ini akhirnya?

Klik.

Suara saklar yang ditekan membuatku membuka mata. Pandanganku kabur oleh cahaya yang terlalu kuat. Apa Kami-sama membutuhkan saklar untuk memberi efek dramatis saat cahaya putih menyambut jiwaku? He, aku sungguhan sudah mati belum sih?

"Ano, daijobu ka?"

Mungkin aku memang sudah mati. Karena sesosok malaikat datang untuk menjemputku.

"Ne, kau itu teman sekamarku yang baru kan?"

Eh?

Tunggu. Kalau diperhatikan lagi, ini, masih di dalam kamar asrama kan? Jadi, aku belum mati? Dan malaikat di hadapanku ini, teman sekamarku?

Sepertinya efek samping dari serangan mendadak di kesempatan pertama memasuki kamar baruku cukup besar. Selama satu menit aku hanya bisa menatap tanpa berkata apa-apa. Habis, aku curiga gadis di depanku ini memang jelmaan malaikat sungguhan. Rambut panjang berwarna biru muda yang digerai dan dipermanis dengan bando putih. Mata bulat berkilau sewarna dengan rambutnya. Kulit putih pucat seperti porselen. Bibir tipis berwarna pink. Jari lentik yang sedang menyelipkan helaian rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Mini dress putih berlengan pendek dengan pita biru muda di bagian dadanya mempertegas kesan manis dan murni. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat gadis seperti ini.

"Ano…"

Eh? Oh, sadarlah. Seperti apapun gadis yang menjadi teman sekamarku itu tak ada gunanya. Aku tidak mau merasakan sakit lagi.

"Hajimemashite, boku wa Ryugamine [name]. Yoroshiku.", ucapku datar. Berharap gadis di hadapanku mengerti arti tersirat untuk meninggalkanku sendirian. Tidak mencampuri ataupun mencoba mengakrabkan diri dalam hubungan yang disebut teman.

"Hajimemashite, Kuroko Tsurumi desu. Yoroshiku onegaijimasu.", katanya tak kalah datar. Hm? Mungkin bukan hanya aku yang menginginkan privasi dalam dunia bernama kamar asrama ini.

.

.

.

"Ryouse Taki ka? Senang sekali akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan ketua asrama yang sangat misterius itu. Iya kan?"

Di sudut gelap lorong asrama lunar dua orang gadis bersurai gelap terlihat sedang berhadapan. Gadis dengan senyum jail yang sejak tadi menghiasi wajahnya yang memang pada dasarnya terlihat jail itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada gadis yang satu lagi. Di sisi lain. Gadis bersurai kelam panjang yang saat ini menjadi objek kedipan jail gadis di depannya itu sedang bersedekap dengan wajah kecut.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Akashicchi dengan mengirimkanku kemari ssu. Bukankah lebih mudah mempengaruhi kepala sekolah untuk menempatkan gadis membosankan itu ke kamar lain. Toh di asrama ini masih banyak kamar kosong ssu.", oceh Ryose dengan wajah cemberut yang sepertinya tak akan membaik dalam waktu cepat.

Selama gadis itu berceloteh, kilau cahaya samar-samar membungkus tubuhnya dari atas ke bawah. Seiring dengan memudarnya kilau cahaya, penampilan gadis itu berubah. Surai gelapnya terlihat seperti luntur dan digantikan surai pirang cerah dan tampak memendek hingga bawah telinga dengan potongan laki-laki. Meski samar, tinggi gadis itu bertambah sekitar 20 cm. Wajah yang sedikit bulat dengan iris dark purple berubah dengan wajah yang tak kalah cantik tetapi beriris madu. Dan dress mini biru mudanya tergantikan dengan kaos hitam yang dilapisi dengan jaket putih dan jins berwarna gelap.

"Dan jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu ssu. Namanya aneh sekali. Siapa yang membuatnya sih?", protesnya dengan suara berat khas seorang lelaki meski suara itu terdengar melengking sebal.

"Bukankah yang membuatnya Yuuki-chan?", gadis dengan senyum jail tadi bertanya dengan nada dan raut wajah bingung. Mencerminkan kepolosan palsu yang coba ditutupinya.

"Eh, Yuukicchi? Pantas saja ssu.", pemuda cerewet tadi mendadak salah tingkah saat nama Partnernya disebut.

"Dan menurutku Akashi-kun pasti punya pertimbangan tersendiri kenapa gadis itu dibiarkan sekamar dengan Partnernya. Lalu untuk kasusmu… bukankah Kise-kun juga akan melakukan hal yang sama bila Yuuki-chan tinggal sekamar dengan seorang Hunter."

"Tidak juga. Kalau aku, pasti sudah menanganinya sendiri.", rajuk si kuning ngambek.

"Sudah kuduga, Kise-kun memang bodoh."

"Apa yang kau katakan Takacchi? Ulangi lagi ssu."

"_Iya_, nandemonai."

.

.

.

Zraaasss.

Darah menyembur dari luka tebas sebuah deathsytch. Makhluk besar berbulu putih korban tebasan deathsytch tadi jatuh tersungkur. Bulu putihnya sudah ternoda warna merah yang mendominasi warna tubuhnya saat ini.

Gadis berseragam sailor putih di hadapan serigala raksasa yang sudah tumbang tadi tak luput dari noda darah yang sudah memenuhi setengah tubuh dan wajahnya. Deathsytch hitam tergenggam di tangan kanannya, cairan merah kental masih menetes membentuk genangan darah di sekitar kaki gadis itu.

Di belakangnya seorang lelaki sedang menghantamkan tinju ke arah serigala raksasa hitam. Diperlakukan seperti itu tentunya membuat sang serigala mengambil tindakan pertahanan. Gelombang ultrasonic memancar dari mulut serigala yang terbuka lebar. Gelombang yang memekakan telinga itu berhasil meruntuhkan kepalan yang terbentuk dari batu, menyisakan kepalan tangan dengan cincin besi di keempat jarinya. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, serigala tadi menerjang ke arah penyerangnya dalam sekali lompatan.

Pemuda bersurai coklat tadi sudah bersiap memasang kuda-kuda dan tengah membisikan rentetan mantra, saat sesuatu yang cepat menyerempet pipi kanannya. Detik berikutnya, tubuh tanpa nyawa dari serigala itu menimpa pemuda tadi. Cairan merah yang sama mengalir dari luka terselubung di bagian kepala sang serigala.

Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam melompat turun dari bayang-bayang dedaunan pada dahan pohon. Sebuah busur tergenggam dalam tangan berlapis sarung tangan kulit hitam. Cahaya senja menimpa sebelah kacamatanya memperlihatkan samar iris hitam dari mata kirinya.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, pemuda lainnya sedang menarik pedang besar dari kepala serigala putih yang tersungkur di bawah kakinya. Iris merah pemuda itu memandang tajam makhluk tak bernyawa yang baru saja dibasminya.

"Kagami-kun!", dari kejauhan gadis berlumuran darah tadi berteriak, "Lakukan!"

Kagami melirik sekilas ketua timnya. Lalu menjawab, "Aa!", dengan lantang. Dia mengucapkan, "Wake Up, Dark Flame.", sangat pelan—lebih mirip bisikan, dan seketika itu juga pedang besar dalam tangannya terselimuti api hitam. Diangkatnya pedang tadi lalu diayunkan cepat, menebas wadah kosong berwujud serigala raksasa yang bergelimpangan di sekeliling empat remaja tadi. Dalam sekejap mata, tubuh-tubuh itu sudah terbakar, terkurung dalam panasnya api kegelapan.

Kagami sedang terfokus pada hasil kerja pedang miliknya. Wajahnya terlihat datar bagaikan tak ada emosi dalam pemuda tersebut. Yang akhirnya berubah ketakutan saat segundukan api hitam bergerak, terangkat, dan akhirnya sesosok tubuh tegap keluar dari api itu. Untung sekali teriakan histeris tak sempat meluncur keluar dari mulutnya. Karena sosok itu. Ya, sosok itu adalah salah seorang yang tak boleh melihat kelemahannya. Jangan sampai terlihat lebih bodoh dari orang itu.

"Kagami, kau kejam sekali membakarku serta bersama serigala itu.", keluh sosok yang akhirnya sampai di hadapannya dalam keadaan compang-camping dan sedikit—oke, sebenarnya lumayan gosong.

Kalau saja sosok tadi bukanlah dia, pasti Kagami sudah minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Sayang, rasa sesal Kagami menguap begitu melihat wajah merajuk senpainya, "Kiyoshi-senpai lebih baik kau tetap di dalam sana… desu."

"Eeh? Tapi Hyuga, kau juga kejam sekali membuatku terkurung di bawah serigala tadi. Berat sekali tahu.", Kiyoshi merubah target kekesalannya pada penyebab dirinya tertindih sosok besar berbulu hitam.

"Itu salahmu sendiri daho. Jangan pernah bersikap bodoh ditengah pertempuran.", nyatanya Hyuga lebih kejam daripada Kagami.

Kesampingkan tiga pemuda yang sedang berisik di belakang sana. Gadis berambut coklat dengan jepit rambut hitam tengah mengamati kobaran api yang melalap habis tumpasan mereka. Tak ada yang tahu, namun siswi Seirin itu sebenarnya sedang menatap serigala yang lebih besar dari yang dibasminya kali ini. Dari kejauhan gadis itu tahu, cepat atau lambat pertempuran yang lebih besar menantinya. Sementara di ujung lain padang rumput gersang, sosok berbulu hitam tadi berbalik dan menjauh perlahan lalu menghilang dalam kabut tebal.

-End of Chapter Two-

* * *

Tsubasa

* * *

OMAKE

Aku sedang menata pakaian ke dalam lemari saat pertanyaan itu mengusik rasa ingin tahuku.

"Oh ya, Kuroko-san.", setelah melihat gadis yang kuajak bicara menoleh dan menaruh perhatian pada ucapanku, aku melanjutkannya, "Kenapa tadi kamar dalam keadaan gelap?"

Gadis bersurai langit cerah itu terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Tadi aku tertidur hingga lupa menyalakan lampu.", jawabnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Oh begitu, lalu kenapa udaranya terasa dingin sekali?", tanyaku lagi sambil merapikan tempat tidur atas—tempat tidurku, Kuroko-san sudah lebih dulu menempati tempat tidur bawah.

"Karena tadi siang udaranya panas sekali. Jadi kuset ACnya pada 16 derajat Celcius."

Aku menghentikan aktifitasku dan melongokan kepalaku ke arah meja belajar—dimana Kuroko-san berada. Gadis itu masih menekuni novel bersampul hitam dan tetap berekspresi datar. Kurasa gadis itu layak menyandang julukan gadis es.

.

.

.

"Akashi-kun, tak kusangka kau itu tipe yang seperti itu."

Akashi menaikan sebelah alisnya. Buku tebal bersampul coklat teralihkan dari perhatiannya.

Pikiran seorang Takao Kazunari sungguh beragam, namun Akashi berhasil menemukan satu yang mendekati penjelasan kalimat kurang penjelas tadi.

"Memang selama ini kau pikir aku tipe seperti apa?"

"_Iya-iya_, bukan itu maksudku. Sebenarnya aku cukup terkejut Kise-kun tak menyadari kehadiranmu. Dia dan anak baru itu. Di luar sana. Dengan hanya dibatasi pintu tipis itu? Sangat bukan Akashi. Iya kan?", Takao menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya. Memandang polos pada ketua yang ada di seberang meja.

Pandangan mata berbeda warna saling bertemu. Takao sedikit mengerjap saat pandangan tajam penuh selidik dan intimidasi terarah sepenuhnya pada iris hitam yang mulai gentar. Peluh sedikit menetes takala pandangan itu tak kunjung berpindah dari matanya. Lalu sebuah senyum menjawab semua keresahan sang raven.

"Well, aku sedikit penasaran dengan H yang berani datang kemari.", melihat Gadis di hadapannya mengerutkan kening bingung dia menambahkan, "Dan aku hanya mengubah jam makan malamku sedikit lebih cepat. Tak ada yang dirugikan disini."

Mendengar kata 'tak ada yang dirugikan' mengingatkanya pada keluhan rubah pirang tadi. Dan itu membuatnya sedikit terkikik. Seperti apa yang diharapkan dari seorang Akashi.

.

.

"Eh? Kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu Momo-chin?", Murasakibara baru saja datang dengan seplastik cemilan yang direncanakan akan dihabiskan sebelum Muro-chin datang.

"Oh, Mukkun. Lebih baik kau tidak masuk ke dalam sekarang.", ucap Momoi lesu.

"Memangnya kenapa?", dengan begitu polosnya, Mukkun mengabaikan perkataan Momo-chin. Dengan sebelah tangan yang bebas didorongnya pintu kapel hingga terbuka setengah.

Murasakibara tak dapat mendengar penjelasan Momoi lagi. Telinganya sudah terpenuhi dengan...

"Itu karena, aku seperti melihat neraka dengan dua iblis di dalam."

Tawa horor dari gadis yang seharusnya Partner Midorima dan aura horor dari wajah penuh seringai sang ketua.

* * *

Note: Ini dia chapter 2nya, plus omake. Sebenernya omakenya rada, hm mungkin bener-bener gaje. Untuk isi chapter 2nya sendiri masih, ya, mungkin bisa dibilang gaje juga. Di akhir-akhir ada sedikit actionnya sih, semoga ga failed. Lalu, hei, makasih untuk yang sudah review ya. Ada yang masih baca fic ini kan.

yuuki hanami 5 : Hm, berhasil membuat bingung ya, hehe. Rencananya gender Kuroko ini memang dibuat bingung sih. Tapi kalau butuh penjelasan, di prolog dan chapter satu kemarin memang gender dia M, dan untuk chapter ini Kuroko digenderbend jadi gendernya F. Di chapter depan-depannya nanti ada penjelasan kenapa begitu kok. Dan untuk yang di genderbend di fic ini ada Takao, Himuro, Kasamatsu, dan khusus Kuroko kadang-kadang. Partner Kuroko? Ya Akashi itu. Oh dan ini lanjutannya. Makasih reviewnya.

Minna, Happy Reading. Untuk chapter depan mungkin akan update dua atau tiga minggu lagi, gantian sama fic yang lain yang belum selesai soalnya. Gomen ne. Still, Happy Reading. And review maybe? Hehehe


	4. Chapter 3 wolf is a wolf

KUROKO NO BASKET © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI

TSUBASA © AOIYUKI

GENRE : FRIENDSHIP, DRAMA, ROMANCE, FANTASI

RATE : T+

PAIRING : -

WARNING : FULL OF OOC, OCs, AU, GENDERBEND, A COMMON THEME, MISSMACH GENRE, CONFUSING, FLAT, AND BORING STORY.

WELL, HAPPY READING ALL

.

.

.

Tsubasa

Chapter 3 : wolf is a wolf

.

Bangun pagi bukanlah hal yang sulit. Aku bahkan sudah terbiasa tidak tidur hingga pagi menjelang. Tetapi apa yang tak pernah kau rasakan mungkin bisa menyakitimu itu benar. Karena tak pernah tidur nyenyak, saat untuk pertama kalinya suara-suara itu menghilang, digantikan hening yang menenangkan, membuatku tak bisa mengontrol jam biologis dan menset ulang alarm waktu untuk bangun.

Yang lebih parah lagi, di Teiko setiap jam 7 pagi ada acara doa bersama di kapel sekolah. Saat itulah aku baru menyadari kesalahanku yang fatal. Aku belum tahu letak kapel sekolah itu di mana. Sepertinya aku harus bergantung pada instingku. Lagipula ke mana perginya teman sekamarku? Sejak membuka mata hingga sekarang tak kutemui dia sekalipun. Apa membangunkanku agar tidak terlambat sesulit itu? Yah, kemarin kurasa kami sama-sama membuat kesepakatan tersirat untuk memberi privasi dan tak menjalin pertemanan yang dekat. Tapi setidaknya kan membangunkanku bukan melanggar privasi.

Ini sudah 10 menit sejak aku meninggalkan kamar dan aku masih belum melihat bangunan dengan lonceng besar di atasnya. Aku cukup yakin kemarin para guru itu mengatakan kapel sekolah adalah satu-satunya bangunan dengan lonceng besar di atasnya. Yang kulihat sejak tadi hanya bangunan 6 lantai dan 5 lantai dengan banyak jendela. Pasti itu ruang kelasnya, tidak mungkin itu kapel.

LALU DI MANA KAPELNYA?

Saat hampir putus asa itulah sebuah gedung yang mendekati ciri-ciri kapel—terdapat lonceng besar di atasnya—terlihat di depan mata. Mungkin Kami-sama melihat penderitaanku dan memutuskan untuk memberikan jalan. Betapa baiknya.

Kaki ini sudah melangkah lebar dan pasti untuk lebih dekat dengan bangunan yang kucurigai sebagai kapel tadi. Namun lagi-lagi, sesosok bayangan mengagetkanku. Dan lagi-lagi, wujud asli dari sosok itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kuroko-san, teman sekamarku.

Apa gadis ini memiliki kekuatan untuk muncul tiba-tiba ya?

"Kuroko-san?", sapaku semata-mata demi sopan santun belaka.

Namun siapa sangka, sejenak gadis itu nampak kaget dengan kehadiranku. Meskipun wajahnya tetap terlihat datar. Dengan kesopanan yang patut diacungi jempol, gadis itu berkata, "Ah, Ryugamine-san. Domo." Dan meskipun tak begitu kentara, dieratkannya kerah kemeja yang sebenarnya bagiku sudah terpasang terlalu rapi. Bahkan menurutku dia bisa tercekik bila masih dieratkan lagi.

"Eh? Apa acara doanya sudah selesai?", tanyaku saat kusadari arah kepergian Kuroko-san.

"Kurasa belum. Lagipula, aku memang mau menuju ke sana."

"Eh? Bukannya itu kapelnya?", aku menunjuk bangunan yang baru saja ditinggalkannya.

"Aku sangat yakin kapel sekolah itu ada di utara dekat gedung A.", dengan kedataran yang tak berubah sedikitpun Kuroko-san menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Lalu kenapa kau baru saja pergi dari sana?"

"Setiap pagi aku memiliki urusan di kapel lama sekolah."

Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya apa urusan yang harus dilakukannya di kapel lama sekolah, tetapi yang keluar dari mulutku hanyalah kata, "Begitu."

"Kalau kau mau ke kapel, aku bisa menunjukannya. Lagipula aku juga menuju ke sana. Acara doa biasanya akan dimulai 5 menit lagi.", Kuroko-san menjelaskan semuanya tanpa ditanya terlebih dahulu.

"Terima kasih banyak."

Tanpa kusadari sepasang mata tajam mengawasi gerak-gerik kami dari balik bayang-bayang jendela ke dua dari pintu masuk. Sepasang mata yang Nampak bersinar dalam gelap.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi aku terpisah dari Kuroko-san. Aku semakin yakin Kuroko-san memiliki kekuatan supranatural. Mungkin dia termasuk hunter, atau mungkin DC. Entahlah, pemikiran yang tidak begitu berguna sebenarnya. Tapi mungkin aku harus meminta Kuroko-san atau Ryou-san untuk mengantarku keliling sekolah lain kali. Well, hanya mereka berdua saja yang kukenal di sekolah ini. Untuk saat ini. Dan kemungkinan untuk kedepannya. Jadi lebih baik aku menulis catatan pribadi untuk hal itu.

Kembali kulihat kertas jadwal di tangan kananku.

Senin

07:00—08:00 Acara doa (kapel sekolah)

08:15—10:15 Kimia (laboratorium lantai 2 gedung B)

10:30—11:30 Seni musik (ruang musik lantai 3 gedung A)

.

.

Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah mengalami banyak masalah hanya dalam 5 menit setelah berpisah dari Kuroko-san.

Masalah pertama, gedung B itu di mana? Secara teori bukankah, gedung B ada di sebelah gedung A? Tetapi, bangunan yang terlihat seperti lumbung tempat menyimpan padi ini... Gedung B bukan lumbung ini kan?

Masalah kedua, setelah yakin bahwa lumbung yang ada tepat di sebelah gedung A bukanlah gedung B, kuputuskan untuk mencari gedung B, yang berakhir pada keadaan tersesat. Entah mengapa saat ini dua lambang gambar pria dan gambar wanita khas dari toilet, melekat pada dua pintu di hadapanku. Jadi, kenapa aku bisa nyasar sampai ke sebuah toilet begini?

"Hmn, ahn…more…ahn…hmm…"

Argh, kenapa bisa ada suara-suara ambigu yang terdengar dekat sekali?! Apa salahku sampai harus menjadi orang yang akan memergoki orang yang sedang melakukan sesuatu di sekolah di hari pertamaku. Cih, bahkan suara decakan dari sebuah ciuman panas semakin intens terdengar. Oh, apa itu artinya aku tak boleh keluar dulu nih?

Jari-jariku mengetuk-ngetuk dinding yang kupikir membatasiku dengan orang-orang yang melakukan 'itu' di sekolah dengan tidak sabar. Sudah 5 menit lebih sejak kuputuskan menunggu mereka selesai dengan kegiatan mereka, dan suara-suara itu masih belum hilang. Bahkan suara kecapan dan lenguhan semakin sering terdengar. Uh, ini sekolah kan?

Aku kembali melihat jam tangan hitam di tangan kiriku. Jarum panjangnya sudah berpindah ke angka 4, sedangkan jarum pendeknya mulai beranjak meninggalkan angka 8. Gawat. Di hari pertama sudah harus terlambat lebih dari 5 menit. No more time. It's have to be right now. Or never.

Dengan segenap keberanian yang kukumpulkan sejak, hm, sekitar 15 menit di dekat toilet ini, aku berjalan keluar dari tempat persembunyianku. Aku hanya berharap hal terburuk yang bisa terjadi tak menimpaku. Contohnya, terjalinnya kontak mata antara pelaku suara-suara aneh yang kudengar dengan mataku. Lalu menangkap basah orang-orang yang melakukan kegiatan aneh yang menimbulkan suara aneh sedang melakukan apa yang paling tidak ingin kubayangkan. Atau mungkin mengenal salah satu dari pelaku tadi. Sayang. Sepertinya takdir masih belum mau mengabulkan keinginanku. Karena.

Begitu keluar dari tempatku sembunyi, mataku bertatapan langsung dengan iris sewarna laut dalam. Gelap dan dingin. Membuatku sedikit bergidik begitu kontak terjalin.

Hal lainnya adalah pose mereka. Yup, pelaku dari suara-suara aneh tadi adalah seorang lelaki bersurai navy blue dan seorang gadis bersurai silver panjang. Dan keadaan mereka saat kutemukan sangat tidak ingin kulihat. Tangan kanan lelaki tadi sedang menyusup ke dalam rok pendek hitam sang gadis. Sedang tangan kirinya bersarang dalam kemeja biru yang sudah terlihat lusuh dan sedikit terangkat, memperlihatkan kulit putih punggung si gadis. Kaki kanannya berada di antara kaki gadis tadi. Sementara tangan kanan gadis tadi meremas surai sang navy dengan semangat, atau dalam kasus kali ini dengan penuh gairah. Dan tangan kirinya berpegang erat pada pundak si lelaki yang sudah terekspos bebas, menampakan kulit hitam eksotis nan seksi miliknya. Sedangkan kepala mereka seperti menempel erat, dan sejak tadi keduanya saling menggesekan badan ke satu sama lain. Oke, aku nggak mau tahu apa yang dilakukan mereka sampai seperti itu.

Setelah tersadar dari syok my firsth time to see somethink like that, segera kualihkan pandangan dan berharap dapat kabur sesegera mungkin. Sayang, harapan tinggalah harapan. Karena segera setelah aku memutus kontak mata, lelaki bersurai sewarna dengan irisnya itu juga memutus ciuman panasnya dengan pasangannya.

Kurasa gadis yang menjadi pasangannya marah. Kalau perkataannya ini dapat dijadikan acuan, "Kau ini kenapa?"

Sedangkan pemuda itu, rasa-rasanya dia malah lebih tertarik padaku. Bukan. Bukan. Bukan. Bukan tertarik yang itu, ini jenis tertarik yang lainnya. Mengacuhkan amarah gadis yang sekarang sibuk merapikan pakainnya, pemuda tadi berkata padaku, "Apa kau tersesat?"

Dari mana dia tahu? Apa aku begitu kelihatan sedang tersesat? Oke, reaksiku mungkin berlebihan, tetapi apa yang kutunjukan di permukaan begitu bertolak belakang dengan pikiranku yang mulai kacau. Aku memandang datar lelaki tadi. Lalu menjawabnya kelewat kasual, "Ya."

Pemuda tadi menyeringai lalu berucap, "Katakan kelasmu, akan aku antar." Dia mulai mengancingkan kemejanya lalu berpaling pada gadis bersurai perak tadi, "Dan kau, kembalilah ke kelasmu."

"Ha? Kenapa? Kau tidak mau meneruskan urusan kita yang belum selesai?", gadis yang masih setengah jalan dalam merapikan bajunya itu berkacak pinggang. Matanya menatap sengit pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ya ya, aku sudah selesai denganmu. Sekarang aku akan mengurus anak itu. Sekarang pergi.", ditilik dari caranya mengibaskan tangan nggak niat ke arah gadis tadi, sepertinya urusan keduanya memang sudah selesai. Tapi, mengurusku? Bukan jenis mengurus yang seperti tadi kan?

"Ck, Dai-chan menyebalkan. Apa susahnya sih bermain sedikit lagi saja.", ujar gadis itu sewot. Gawat, sepertinya dia benar-benar marah.

"Eto—", aku berniat mengatakan keberatan untuk diantar saat sebuah suara hantaman keras menciutkan nyaliku.

Brak.

Tangan kiri pemuda tan tadi sudah bersentuhan dengan tembok, dan tepat tempat keduanya bersatu terlihat retakan-retakan pertanda betapa kuatnya tinjunya tadi. Tak berapa lama kemudian lengan kanannya sudah menghimpit leher sang gadis dengan tembok di belakangnya. "Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan nama itu. Hanya satu orang yang boleh memanggilku Dai-chan. Dan itu bukan dirimu. Jadi, segeralah pergi. Tinggalkan tempat ini. Sebelum nasibmu sama seperti tembok ini.", desis pemuda tadi masih cukup keras untuk dapat ditangkap juga oleh telingaku.

Gadis yang sejak tadi terlihat bermanja-manja seketika berubah menjadi penurut. Wajahnya sedikit memucat saat dianggukan kepalanya perlahan. Setelah lengan pemuda tadi berpindah posisi dari lehernya, wajahnya berangsur-angsur kembali bersemu tanda nafas tak lagi terhambat.

Secepat mungkin gadis itu berlalu meninggalkan pemuda tadi. Tak ada kata-kata perpisahan genit seperti tadi. Hanya suara batuk yang samar-samar terdengar di saat kepergiannya.

Pemuda itu kembali menatapku lalu berkata, "Ayo jalan."

Aku yang sudah keder duluan melihat hal tadi segera mengangguk lalu beranjak pergi mengikutinya. Aura hitam yang sempat menyelimutinya tadi sudah menghilang. Namun sedikit banyak, ketakutan itu masih bersisa. Meski tadi aku merasakan desakan untuk melepas kacamataku sekedar untuk mengecek kebenaran, namun di sisi lain aku tak ingin melepasnya. Yah, hidupku memang penuh dengan hal-hal yang begitu kontradiksi.

Aku masih mengikutinya dalam diam saat kuingat aku belum memberitahunya kelasku itu apa. Jadi takut-takut kukatakan kelasku padanya. "Ano, kelasku itu 1-1.", tentu saja yang keluar adalah nada datar tanpa sedikitpun nada takut di dalamnya. Duh, semoga dia tidak menanggapinya secara berlebihan dengan misalnya... memukulku?

Tapi alih-alih merasa terganggu, dia hanya menjawab, "Oke", singkat.

Jadi aku tetap mengikutinya hingga sampailah kami di suatu gedung di arena belakang sekolah.

Aku memandangnya bingung saat dia masuk ke dalam kelas itu. Apa dia hanya mau kembali ke kelasnya ya? Lalu buat apa aku mengikutinya kemari?! Tapi tunggu. Jangan-jangan...

Aku kembali mengikutinya masuk ke dalam kelas. Dan langsung mendapat pelototan dari guru yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas. Tunggu, kenapa hanya aku yang mendapat pelototan di sini? Sedang anak tadi... dia sudah tidur di pojokan kelas?

"Ryugamine-san, untuk ukuran anak baru tak kusangka kau akan berani terlambat lebih dari 10 menit di hari pertamamu.", guru tadi sudah memulai tegurannya. "Cepat duduk di kursimu.", katanya kemudian sambil menunjuk kursi di sebelah anak tadi.

Setelah menjawab, "Baik." Aku berjalan menuju bangkuku. Meskipun dalam hati aku terus bertanya, kenapa aku langsung duduk tanpa memperkenalkan diri. Apa mereka sudah mengenalku ya? Sudahlah.

Aku langsung menyimak sebaik-baiknya apa yang diajarkan sensei dengan serius di depan kelas. Mencoba mengabaikan pemuda di sampingku yang keberadaannya terasa sangat besar. Membuatku sulit mengabaikan kehadirannya.

Segala hal tentang hari pertama ini benar-benar membunuhku.

.

.

.

"Lihat yang duduk di sana."

"Mereka bersama lagi."

"Enaknya, aku juga ingin ada di sana."

"Seperti biasa. The princes and princess duduk persama."

Sejak 10 menit lalu, kantin berubah menjadi tempat berkumpulnya orang yang hobi kasak-kusuk di belakang orang. Buktinya, dari tempatku saja—yang termasuk sangat di pojok ini, bisikan-bisikan tadi masih terdengar.

Aku tak pernah menyangka waktu istirahat di sekolah ini bisa begitu lama. Dari jam 11:30—13:00. Dan hampir semua anak berkerumun di dalam kantin.

Awalnya kukira itu karena semua orang merasa lapar di saat yang sama. Tapi setelah diperhatikan lagi, kebanyakan anak yang berkumpul di kantin lebih memilih menggosipkan sekumpulan anak-anak popular dibandingkan mengisi ulang tenaga dengan makanan.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah Aomine Daiki—lelaki yang kutemui tadi pagi, yang sedang berbuat mesum itu—dan Kuroko Tsurumi—teman sekamarku merupakan bagian dari kelompok yang dibicarakan itu.

Oke, mereka memang memenuhi standar dari soal penampilan. Keduanya masuk dalam golongan cantik, manis, tampan, macho, dan sebagainya. Tapi apa kepribadiannya tak begitu dipermasalahkan ya? Contohnya, Kuroko-san yang kelewat datar tanpa ekspresi dan Aomine-kun yang kelewat suka tidur dan melakukan hal mesum. Mungkin orang-orang memang hanya melihat buku dari covernya saja.

"_Orang-orang memang hanya melihat dari fisiknya saja._"

Tidak. Jangan lagi.

"_Aku benci orang-orang yang seperti itu._"

Kenapa di sini juga?

"_Benci. Benci! BENCI! BENCI! BENCI! BENCI! BENCI! BENCI! BENCI!_"

Aku sudah tak tahan. Tidak mengindahkan tatapan sebal dari orang orang yang kutabrak, aku terus berlari.

Kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya mereka tidak ada di sini? Sial.

Aku terus menutupi kedua telingaku dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya menjauh dari kantin. Mencari tempat sunyi lainnya yang bisa kutemukan. Secepatnya.

.

.

.

Akashi memandang kepergian gadis itu dengan datar. Gadis yang diperhatikannya berlari tak tentu arah dengan tangan menutupi telinganya. Akashi tahu apa penyebab tingkah aneh gadis itu. Beberapa gerutuan akibat tubrukan gadis tadi yang tak bisa dihindari, yah kan tadi dia berlari asal.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya dirinya yang memperhatikan gadis tadi. Reaksi orang-orang yang ada di mejanya juga bermacam-macam.

Aomine yang mendapat peran sebagai teman sekelasnya, lebih memilih tidur berbantalkan lengannya sendiri di atas meja. Satsuki yang duduk membelakangi gadis tadi terlihat penasaran, dan sesekali mencoba mencuri pandang ke balik punggungnya sendiri. Meski usahanya sia-sia.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Satsuki, Kasamatsu terlihat begitu penasaran dengan wajah gadis Hunter itu dan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Kise yang duduk di sampingnya terlihat cemas. Kalau-kalau gadis itu mengenali dirinya meski tanpa samaran. Dan beberapa hal lainnya yang menyebabkan cemas itu.

Takao sedang menyandar pada bahu Midorima dan tersenyum misterius—senyum aneh khasnya. Dia sedang mencolek-colek lengan Midorima yang terlihat terganggu dengan perkembangan kejadian yang terjadi di depan matanya, memaksanya menaikan kacamata yang tak terlihat turun hanya untuk menenangkan diri.

Pasangan lainnya yang juga duduk memunggungi gadis tadi terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Murasakibara sedang memanfaatkan waktu makan cemilan siangnya dengan sebaik-baiknya. Di sampingnya, Himuro yang memang sengaja duduk agak serong agar dapat mengenali wajah dari Hunter pertama di Teiko, sedang memisahkan bungkus kosong dari camilan Partnernya.

Terakhir, Kuroko yang duduk menghadap gadis tadi terlihat datar seperti Partnernya. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan gadis bersurai baby blue ini. Kecuali Akashi tentunya. Dan beberapa vampire lainnya sebenarnya—kenyataan yang coba dibantah sekuat tenaga oleh Akashi, karena baginya hanya dia yang mengetahui Kuroko luar dalam. Termasuk pikirannya.

"Atsushi."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh sang kapten, kegiatan mengunyah potato chip dihentikan sejenak. Walau tatapan malas situ tak bisa hilang dari wajahnya, meski lawan bicaranya adalah seorang Akashi sekalipun. Nada malas dan terkesan kekanakan juga masih setia dipakainya saat bertanya, "Ada apa Aka-chin?"

"Perbarui lagi kekai di sekitar sekolah. Satu ekor berhasil masuk."

Semua yang mendengarnya mendesah kecewa. Hal inilah yang dicemaskan Kise sejak tadi. Kerja lembur deh nanti malam.

Murasakibara sendiri merasakan keberatan, tepatnya kemalasan yang luar biasa besar untuk mengerjakan tugas itu. Tapi apa mau dikata, tatapan menusuk dari sepasang iris heterokom membuatnya tak berkutik. Sekali lagi, dia menjawab perintah kapten dengan nada kekanakan yang terdengar malas, "Baiklah Aka-chin."

.

.

.

**[salah satu gua markas klan Toou di Tokyo]**

"AAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Teriakan yang terdengar memilukan menggema dalam lorong gua yang gelap dan lembab. Jika ditelusuri lebih dalam lagi, asal muasal suara itu adalah ruang yang ada di ujung jalur timur.

Cahaya lilin berpendar-pendar hampir padam karena kibasan ekor besar berwarna hitam. Di beberapa pojok ruangan, serigala-serigala raksasa tertidur lelap mengabaikan jerit yang terus keluar dari seseorang dalam jerat tali dan rantai.

"Gigih juga.", ucap suara yang terkesan berasal dari kegelapan. Sosok yang tersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang gelap gua yang tak tersentuh cahaya lilin terlihat bergerak maju. Menampakan sesosok manusia dimulai dari kaki beralaskan boot kulit rusa, berlanjut pada jubah hitam panjang yang menutupi kemeja putih dan celana biru gelap di baliknya. Terakhir pantulan cahaya mengaburkan gambaran wajahnya yang berhias kacamata. Senyum yang terkesan licik sudah terpampang di wajahnya sejak kemunculan pertamanya.

"Sakurai, kalau dia masih tak mau bicara, bereskan saja dengan cepat.", komentarnya saat melihat tubuh yang di jerat tangan dan kakinya itu tertunduk lesu.

"Sumimasen kapten, tapi…", pemuda bersurai coklat dengan mata bulat besar di hadapan pemuda bersurai hitam dengan model buzz cut—sosok terikat tadi, berniat mengatakan sesuatu.

"Cepat lakukan saja perintahku. Dengan begitu penderitaannya pun dapat segera berakhir.", potong orang yang dipanggilnya kapten itu.

"Sumimasen. Baiklah.", jawab Sakurai akhirnya. Tangannya mencengkram erat cambuk yang sejak tadi menggoreskan bekas luka berwarna merah di sekujur tubuh orang yang sepertinya menjadi tawanan kawanan serigala Toou.

"Sumimasen.", bisiknya lirih sebelum sosok pemuda tadi menghilang, digantikan sosok serigala besar berbulu coklat.

Sakurai bergerak secepat kilat, menerjang dan mengoyak tubuh pemuda yang sudah terlihat tak berdaya di hadapannya. Tapi rupanya Sakurai tak bergerak secepat yang dia kira. Karena, dalam waktu yang sekejap itu, matanya berhasil menangkap wajah ketakutan dan mata memelas yang mengalirkan air mata keputus asaan. Jerit yang sarat akan ketakutan teredam tergantikan suara kemerutuk tulang remuk dan daging yang terkoyak. Darah berceceran di lantai gua dari sisa tubuh yang hanya tersisa potongan-potongannya saja.

Pemuda yang tadi di sebut kapten oleh Sakurai, menaikan kacamatanya dan menghela nafas. "Harusnya kau lakukan itu dengan lebih cepat Sakurai. Dan kau, apa urusanmu sudah selesai di sini?"

Dari balik bayang-bayang, seseorang menampakan dirinya. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal saat berkata, "Dinginnya. Sasuga na Imayoshi Shoichirou, Toou's kapten heh."

Imayoshi menyeringai memandang lawan bicaranya dari balik kacamatanya. "Cepat pergi, apa yang kau katakan tak berarti apa-apa."

Pemuda tadi balas menyeringai, suaranya berubah 180 derajat, tak lagi terdengar nada bercanda di sana. "Pada akhirnya kau mendapatkan apa yang kau mau kan. Kapten."

Imayoshi menyeringai makin lebar saat dirinya disebut kapten oleh pemuda tadi. Seringai itu masih tetap di sana meski sang lawan bicara sudah pergi menghilang dari hadapannya. Dipandanginya lagi sisa-sisa pootongan daging yang tadinya merupakan seorang Hunter muda dari Seirin.

"Cih, dasar rubah tak tahu diri."

-End of Chapter Three-

* * *

Note : Hai minna, akhirnya chapter 3 bisa kutulis juga. Ada yang nunggu ga nih? Sudah 3 minggu lebih, agak sedikit mulur dari janji sih. Tapi ini sudah di update. Kalau nggak ada yang nunggu nggak apa-apa juga sih. Oh ya, chapter ini sekalian untuk birthday fic for Aomine Daiki. Yei, otanjobi omedeto Daiki-kun. Meski rasanya adegannya kurang hot gimana gitu. Masih masuk rate T kan? Haha. Dan adegan bunuhnya rasanya kurang gore deh. Yah, saya memang serba kurang sepertinya. Oke, terima kasih untuk reader yang sudah baca chapter sebelumnya, dan yang sudah mau menunggu (kalau ada ya). Terakhir **HAPPY READING** ya. Dan fic ini akan diupdate sesuai mood mengetik Aoi, jadi mungkin akan lama banget atau bisa jadi nggak lama banget. Bye-bye. See you in the next chapter.


End file.
